Two worlds meet
by dapperswag
Summary: Sam and Dean need some help with a case, so they ask Castiel. Cas tells them they need an expert so he calls for his brother Blaine. What happens when they bump into a certain hunter? Glee Supernatural crossover. One shot. Slight Klaine, subtle Destiel. Sam as a fifth wheel. A Christmas gift for Bekka. I own nothing.


**A/N:**

**This is my Christmas gift for Bekka (lpbekka here and on tumblr). She asked for a Glee and Supernatural crossover, and a crossover she got. I hope you'll like it, love. Merry Christmas!**

It was a thrilling evening. They were hunting down a ghost who was terrorizing this old town, making a huge show of slaughtering all the kids nearby. Sam and Dean were trying to figure out a pattern. Where would it strike next?

"God, this is so frustrating," Sam sighed, dropping his head onto the table. Dean looked over at him with a sympathetic frown.

"Maybe Bobby knows something," he suggested.

"Already checked. He's just as clueless as we are."

"Well, how about Cas?"

Sam turned his head to look at him. "Do you want Cas to help?"

"Hell yeah. He's always helpful, especially when we can't figure stuff out."

"I mean, do you want him around?"

"Of course I do," Dean said, ignoring the way Sam's lips curled up into a smile and turning his back at him. "Cas. Get your ass down here. We need your help," he called out. The sound of wings immediately filled their ears and Castiel was suddenly standing right next to Dean who took a step back.

"Hello Dean, Sam," he greeted.

"Hey, buddy, we need some assistance here," Dean started.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're trying to track down this ghost, but we can't seem to find any similarities between the victims except that they're all kids. We figured you might know a thing or two."

Cas stayed silent for a moment, looking a bit skeptical. "I might be able to help you, but you should call a real expert."

Dean snorted. "Oh yeah? And who should we call?"

"I can do it for you," Cas said and vanished again only to reappear a few seconds later. But this time he wasn't alone.

A short, dark haired man– no, he couldn't be classified as a man,_ boy_, was standing behind him, looking a bit out of place. Cas looked back at him and gave him a small encouraging nod.

"Who's the shrimp?" Dean finally asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but did not say anything.

"This is Blaine, my brother," Cas said.

"Wait, brother?" Sam asked.

"I thought Gabriel was your brother," Dean cut in.

"I have a lot of brothers. Anyway, Blaine is an expert in this area. He will help you with your task."

"Aren't you going to help?" Dean asked, sounding almost a bit upset over it. Sam hid his grin behind his hand.

"I can stay if you want me to," Cas said, looking at him intently. Dean averted his gaze and changed the subject.

"What's up with the teenage vessel anyway?"

"Blaine is pretty young himself, so we figured it would be for the best to let him use a vernal one."

"I'm sure Blaine can speak for himself," Dean said, shooting Cas a look. Blaine smiled slightly.

"Of course I can," he said.

Dean looked at Cas again. "See?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should get started."

Only two days later were they able to finally burn the bones of the doctor who had been molesting children in the town until one day one of them finally told the police, causing him to flee and get himself killed when he tried to jump out of a window. All four relaxed a little as they watched the flames dance around in the grave.

"You got him good, didn't you?"

They all snapped their heads to their right as a neat figure appeared from the shadows. Dean reached for his gun, but the stranger let out a small laugh.

"There's no need for that," he said in a high pitched voice. "I'm one of the good guys."

As he finally reached the light of the fire they got a good look at him. He was young, probably around 21 or 22. He seemed to be a bit taller than Cas, some blonde highlights shining in his styled hair. He was too calm considering they were armed.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter? I'm on your side."

"Damn right it matters. How can we know you're not a demon or something?" The guy raised his eyebrows.

"You could test," he suggested easily.

Dean wasted no time throwing some holy water on him. He didn't budge.

"See? Good guy."

"What's your name?" Sam asked. He turned his gaze at him.

"Kurt Hummel," he finally said. "I've been trying to get rid of this ghost for weeks. I guess you did the job for me."

"We had help," Sam said, throwing a glance at Blaine. Kurt locked eyes with the young Angel.

"Then I guess I have to terrorize you to reveal all your secrets," he said with a small laugh. Blaine, who hadn't taken his eyes off of him since he first spoke, smiled softly.

"I guess," he replied.

"Okay, enough with the small talk. Can we just get out of here? It's cold and I'm hungry," Dean exclaimed, turning his back and walking towards his car, Castiel at his heels.

Sam shook his head. He eyed Kurt with a smile. "Wanna come?"

Kurt shrugged. "If you want me to."

"We do," Blaine cut in. "We do want you to."

Kurt gave him a smile and followed them to the Impala.

"So," Dean said once they had settled down in a small diner. "Kurt, was it? How come you hunt alone?"

"Hunting wasn't really a family tradition. My parents have no idea what I'm doing. I only found out about the supernatural world some years ago when my stepbrother was killed by a Wendigo," Kurt said with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered, placing his hand over Kurt's. Kurt turned to smile at him.

"It's okay. I got my revenge."

Dean raised an eyebrow before returning to his food.

"So, uh, are you staying here for long?" Kurt asked Blaine casually. Blaine shrugged. He'd probably picked it up from Kurt a couple of minutes ago.

"I do not know, but I do believe our work here is done," he said. Kurt's face fell a bit.

"Oh."

"But I'm sure we could stay for a few more nights," Dean cut in. Castiel looked at him quizzically.

"But we have nothing left to do here. And Blaine needs to go back to Heaven."

"Heaven?" Kurt frowned.

"I'm an Angel," Blaine said.

"An Angel? Oh. Okay. That's not surprising at all."

"Because he reminds you of one?" Dean smirked.

"Of course."

"I do?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt smiled at him. "Not really, though I've never met an Angel before."

"Castiel is an Angel, too," Blaine supplied.

Kurt looked at Cas. "Oh. Nice to meet you."

Cas just looked at him blankly. Dean had to suppress a laugh.

"Of course, I'm glad I met you, too," Kurt told Blaine who smiled hugely.

"Okay," Sam said as he stood up. "I feel like a third wheel here. Or should I say fifth wheel. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." With those words he left the diner. He was sure the four of them would split into couples pretty soon.


End file.
